urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire Red Reports series
Cheshire Red Reports series — by Cherie Priest. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Other than the vampires there isn’t a huge amount of fantasy in the story. There is no magic and no other supernatural species are revealed to exist in the Bloodshot world but what the story lacks in complex fantasy mythology it more than makes up for with its fabulous characters and off-beat style. There is no shortage of fast-paced action as Raylene dodges bullets and pulls off daring escapes from government facilities. ~ Love Vampires Lead's Species *Vampire, professional thief/investigator Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Raylene. Books in Series Cheshire Red Reports series: # Bloodshot (2011) # Hellbent (2011) Other Series by Author onsite Themes World Building Setting From the frozen outskirts of Minneapolis to the mean streets of Atlanta, Georgia. Places: * Seattle, Atlanta, D.C., Florida, Holtzer Point, Jordan Roe, St. Paul, Minnesota, Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, shady government agencies, mad scientist, secret experiments, witch, magical relic, Men in Black, magical artifacts, government files, ghoul, , Glossary: * Bacula: penis bones—the bones are from a variety of supernatural creatures—Raylene is tasked with the seemingly simple task of stealing a box of old bones 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Raylene, the story’s light-fingered vampire protagonist, her quirky voice narrates the tale in unique style. Like all urban fantasy heroines Raylene is a strong character, she’s a competent professional thief with mad skills in breaking and entering–her vampire strength and speed giving her an edge over most security measures–but she also has some real weaknesses. Firstly, she is slightly OCD. She hoards her possessions (even broken pens) and compulsively plans. Raylene’s charming voice gives readers an insight into her neurosis and the weaknesses make her character seem more realistic. Secondly, for a vampire who has eschewed all emotional ties, preferring to be self-reliant rather than keep “pet people”, she does a remarkably poor job of keeping herself “pet” free–gaining homeless teenagers, a sparkly drag queen and an injured vampire during the course of events. Raylene is shockingly ruthless and somewhat self-serving but the reluctant discovery of her hidden soft centre went along way to endearing her. ~ Love Vampires ✥ Raylene Pendle (also known as Cheshire Red) is a renowned thief who steals everything from priceless art and rare jewels to people's dirty secrets. She also happens to be a vampire but apart from an aversion to the sun and not ageing, that doesn't stop her in the slightest. ~ SFBook review Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Cherie Priest * Website: The Home Page of Cherie Priest * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Southern Gothic, Horror, , Bio: CHERIE PRIEST is the author of over a dozen novels, including the steampunk pulp adventures The Inexplicables, Ganymede, Dreadnought, Clementine, and Boneshaker. Boneshaker was nominated for both the Hugo Award and the Nebula Award; it was a PNBA Award winner, and winner of the Locus Award for Best Science Fiction Novel. Cherie also wrote Bloodshot and Hellbent from Bantam Spectra; Fathom and the Eden Moore series from Tor; and three novellas published by Subterranean Press. In addition to all of the above, her first foray into George R. R. Martin’s superhero universe, Fort Freak (for which she wrote the interstitial mystery), debuted in the summer of 2011. Cherie’s short stories and nonfiction articles have appeared in such fine publications as Weird Tales, Publishers Weekly, and numerous anthologies. She lives in Chattanooga, TN, with her husband, a big shaggy dog, and a fat black cat. ~ Goodreads ✥ Cherie Priest is a Florida native, born in 1975. In 2002 she graduated from the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga with an M.A. in Rhetoric/Professional writing, and a B.A. from Southern Adventist University in Collegedale, TN. She lives, with her husband, in Seattle, Washington. Priest's published writing style thus far falls into the Southern Gothic genre as well as the Horror genre. She has also written several short stories, most of which can be categorized as Horror or Science fiction. ~ FF * Full Bio: About Me Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Jae Sung — Source: ISFdb Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Spectra / Ballantine Books; Titan Books * Author/Book Page: # Bloodshot: # Hellbent: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Bloodshot (2011): VAMPIRE FOR HIRE — Raylene Pendle (AKA Cheshire Red), a vampire and world-renowned thief, doesn’t usually hang with her own kind. She’s too busy stealing priceless art and rare jewels. But when the infuriatingly charming Ian Stott asks for help, Raylene finds him impossible to resist—even though Ian doesn’t want precious artifacts. He wants her to retrieve missing government files—documents that deal with the secret biological experiments that left Ian blind. What Raylene doesn’t bargain for is a case that takes her from the wilds of Minneapolis to the mean streets of Atlanta. And with a psychotic, power-hungry scientist on her trail, a kick-ass drag queen on her side, and Men in Black popping up at the most inconvenient moments, the case proves to be one hell of a ride. ~ Goodreads | Bloodshot (Cheshire Red Reports, #1) by Cherie Pries ✤ BOOK TWO—Hellbent (2011): BAD TO THE BONE — Vampire thief Raylene Pendle doesn’t need more complications in her life. Her Seattle home is already overrun by a band of misfits, including Ian Stott, a blind vampire, and Adrian deJesus, an ex-Navy SEAL/drag queen. But Raylene still can’t resist an old pal’s request: seek out and steal a bizarre set of artifacts. Also on the hunt is a brilliant but certifiably crazy sorceress determined to stomp anyone who gets in her way. But Raylene’s biggest problem is that the death of Ian’s vaunted patriarch appears to have made him the next target of some blood-sucking sociopaths. Now Raylene must snatch up the potent relics, solve a murder, and keep Ian safe—all while fending off a psychotic sorceress. But at least she won’t be alone. A girl could do a lot worse for a partner than an ass-kicking drag queen—right? ~ Goodreads | Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports, #2) by Cherie Priest First Sentences # Bloodshot (2011) — You wouldn't believe some of the weird shit people pay me to steal. # Hellbent (2011) — It sounded like a good idea at the time, which is probably going to be on my tombstone—along with a catty footnote about poor impulse control. Quotes * Cherie Priest Quotes (Author of Boneshaker) ~ Goodreads * The Cheshire Red Reports Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Bloodshot (Cheshire Red Reports, #1) by Cherie Priest *Lists That Contain Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports, #2) by Cherie Priest Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Supe spies: * Jaz Parks series * SPI Files series * Shadowstorm series * Laura Blackstone series * Demon Accords series * Edge Series General * Jill Kismet series * Dante Valentine series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Bibliography |~ Author *Cheshire Red Reports series by Cherie Priest ~ Goodreads *Cherie Priest~ FF *Cheshire Red Reports - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Cheshire Red Reports Series ~ Shelfari *Cheshire Red Reports | Series~ LibraryThing *Cheshire Red Reports series by Cherie Priest~ FictFact *Cherie Priest - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *The Cheshire Red Reports Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Bloodshot by Cherie Priest : Book Review ~ Love Vampires * Bloodshot, a novel by Cherie Priest | Book review * *~ * Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports) by Cherie Priest : Book Review ~ Love Vampires * Hellbent, a novel by Cherie Priest | Book review ~ SFBooks * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Clarkesworld Magazine - Science Fiction & Fantasy : Struggling to Define Themselves: A Conversation with Cherie Priest by Jeremy L. C. Jones *The Queen of Steampunk Speaks: An Interview with Cherie Priest — Barnes & Noble Reads Articles: *Tiny Godzilla Artist: *Jae Sung - Summary Bibliography Author: * The Home Page of Cherie Priest ~ website * Cherie Priest - Wikipedia * Cherie Priest (Author of Boneshaker) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Cherie M. Priest *Cherie Priest (@cmpriest) | Twitter *theclockworkcentury.com Gallery of Book Covers Bloodshot (Cheshire Red Reports -1) by Cherie Priest.jpg|1. Bloodshot (2011—Cheshire Red Reports series) by Cherie Priest|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8140731-bloodshot Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports #2) by Cherie Priest.jpg|2. Hellbent (2011—Cheshire Red Reports series) by Cherie Priest|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9842559-hellbent • Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Mad Scientists Category:Ghouls Category:Weird Science Category:Vampires Category:Magical Objects Category:Magic Users Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Supe Spies